


Role Play

by nsam85



Series: Garrett Meets [8]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: In the movie "Don't Hang Up" Garrett Claytons' character has sex with a Gregg Sulkins' characters' girlfriend and secretly recording it without her knowledge. The way Garrett's character acts after the girl finds out about being taped, is not how a real straight guy would act in that situation. Gregg will help Garrett get into the role by doing the same to him and showing him how a straight guy would really act under that same circumstance.





	Role Play

                “I don’t want to run over lines tonight.” Garrett groaned, looking at his co-star Gregg Sulkin.

                “But there’s this one part that you never get right.” He chuckled, patting him on the back.

                “Whatever dude. I get my lines right every time.” He came to a stop, shocked that his friend thought this.

                “OK.” Gregg paused, “you get the lines right…but it comes out totally false and unbelievable. I know this movie is really intense, but we’ve gotta get this done bud.”

                “What part are you talking about?” Garrett asked him, trying to think of what he was doing wrong.

                “Come to my room with me. This won’t take too long. If you don’t think we need to work on the part then I’ll leave it alone.” His friend smiled at him hopefully.

                Groaning, he nodded and followed him into the hotel hallway that lead to the private corridor to the more expensive rooms. For a quite a while, he had wanted to get Gregg alone. That English accent and his chest just turned him on like crazy. He wasn’t as hot as Zac Efron, but was on par with Nick Jonas. Both had been great fucks. Now he was determined to try out his international crushes. He doubted he would ever get to try anything with his other crushes, so if he could find a way with Gregg, he’d be happy.

 At this point, everyone knew he was gay, although he hadn’t come out publicly. Every time he could think of a reason to flirt with a hot guy, he’d do it. Several times he’d done so with his costar. Though he might have been mistaken, he thought Gregg had flirted back a couple of times. Deep in thought, he walked right into his friend as he pulled out the key card to the hotel room door. Feeling embarrassed, he gave grunt and felt his skin heat up as the guy gave a chuckle and threw open the door.

Inside, Garrett looked around and noticed how sparse the room was. A single desk and a large tv atop it, as well as a dresser on the other side. In the center of the room a king size bed, sat unmade. Clothing covered the floor and the small chair by the balcony. Surprised what a mess the room was in, he looked over and began to open his mouth to say something. But as his friend pulled off his shirt and undid his jeans he completely forgot what he was going to say. Smiling, Gregg yanked everything off except his tight briefs. Crawling onto the bed, he flopped over onto his back and patted the mattress. Unable to move, Garrett looked at him, loving the chest hair and slightly sweaty armpits.

Sighing, Gregg pushed himself onto his elbows, “Alright…in the movie you’re supposed to be sleeping with my girlfriend. The way you talk and your mannerisms don’t come across very effectively. I’m guessing that’s because you really don’t know what it’s like to have sex with a girl.” He said, then grinned,” so, we’re going to roleplay. You’ll be the chick and I’m gunna fuck you…then afterward I’ll act the way _you_ should act after we’re done.”

“What?” he was hearing things…surely he hadn’t heard that right.

“It’s called roleplay. Come on. I know you want to.” he said to him, his voice low and full of want.

“You’re just horny.” Garrett said, though he didn’t know why he was delaying what he had dreamt about doing for a long time now.

“Maybe a little bit. Pull out a rubber out of my jeans on the floor.” He said, beginning to push down his briefs.

“Don’t!” he said hurriedly, “I wanna do that.”

                “Well come on then.”

                Crouching, he reached for the nearest pair of jeans. He kept missing them because his eyes were glued on the growing bulge he was eyeing. Finally feeling the denim, he pulled them close and dug into the pockets. The tip of his fingers brushed up against a tiny foiled packet. Relieved, he grabbed it and threw the jeans back down to the floor. Rising, he jumped onto the bed and crawled forward until he was directly over Gregg’s crotch.

                Hands shaking, he dropped the packet to the right of his friends’ thigh and reached for his prize. By the time he yanked at the waistband, a dark wet spot had appeared on the fabric. Pulling it down, he looked at the English actor’s dick. Though he knew Gregg would be circumcised, he still found it a bit disappointing. Unlike other English actors, Gregg was Jewish, meaning he would be cut. Giving a mental shrug, he dipped his head down and gave it an experimental lick. Letting out a disgruntled noise, his friends’ hand clamped down on the back of his neck. Taken by surprise, he was pushed down.

                Feeling proud, he took the entire length into his mouth with ease. Curving slightly to the left it was rather thick but not extremely long. The treasure trail from his navel to the just below the waist line was thick, but his actual pubes seemed rather thin,  but looked natural. It didn’t look like he did much manscaping. Pleasantly surprised, he moved on and bobbed up and down at different speeds, using his tongue to swirl around the head in different directions before finely dipping into the piss slit. A few moments later there was a tug on his shirt. Guessing he wanted him to undress, he pulled back.

                Wanting to get this started, he stripped completely in less than a minute. Naked, he was on his knees and looking at Gregg’s surprised face. The gaze started from his face and drifted lower until stopping at his crotch. Smiling, he looked down and studied his huge uncut dick. Though he was a short guy, he was packing a lot of meat. Neatly trimmed, the brown pubes surrounded the base of his dick. His nuts were rather small, but naturally smooth. There was a smirk on Gregg’s face as his eyes darted between their dicks, clearly comparing them.

                “Big.” Gregg said, finally meeting his eye.

                “So I’ve been told.” He grinned, leaning forward and pushing his friend down on the bed.

                “You gunna let me fuck you?” he asked softly, his perfect lips pursing together.

                “Hell yeah.” He groaned, lowering his body until he aligned with his friend.

                Their lips met as he ground down as hard as he could. Gregg moaned as their dicks mashed together. Garrett could feel the precum pressing against his foreskin as he dipped down again. Using his tongue, he began to map out the interior of his friends’ mouth.  Below, Gregg reached between their bodies and gripped their combined dicks. Pushing him back a bit, his friend sat up and looked directly at his cock. With a smile on his face, began to play with the foreskin. Though he loved the foreplay, Garrett wanted his hole to get pounded. Tilting to the right, he reached over and patted the bed where he thought the foiled packet had landed. Finding it, he smiled and pushed Gregg away.

                “So, “  Gregg moaned as Garrett gripped his dick and began to roll the condom over it, “I’m guessing you’re a bottom.”

                “Mostly.” He agreed, giving his dick a pump or two.

                “So…” he said again, “how do you think Brady and the chick would have sex at first?”

                “I have no clue…I don’t do women.” He shrugged, not really listening.

                “It’s important. Remember, we’re trying to work on the believability of your heterosexuality.” Gregg smirked at him, but gave a thrust as his dick was given a quick pump.

                “I dunno…the very end of the recorded video has Brady laying on his back. I like to be looking at the guy when he first enters me.” He shrugged with a wink.

                “Why?” his friend asked as Garrett climbed atop him.

                “I like to see the expression on his face when he feels how tight I am.” He said low, dropping and burying himself in a single movement.

                “Fuck!” roared Gregg, shutting his eyes in surprise.

                “Tight?” he wriggled his eyebrows, clinching his ass around Gregg’s thick dick.

                “Man. You’re tighter than most of the girls I’ve been with.” His friend moaned, thrusting upward as Garrett began to rise and fall.

                “So I’ve been told.” He repeated, giving a grunt as Gregg tilted his hips a bit so the curve of his dick hit his prostate.

                Reaching up, a hand landed on the back of his neck. Pulled down, he kissed him again. This time it was more fevered and desperate. Loving the feel of Gregg’s tongue, he pushed his own against it forcedly. Pulling his tongue back, he brought his lips together until wrapped them around his tongue. Gregg’s lips quirked as he sucked on his tongue like there was no tomorrow. Jumping, he straightened his body and watch his thick cock being fisted slowly with a lot of pressure. The thumb pressed into the piss slit until precoum oozed out onto the nail. Bringing his hand back to his face, Gregg sucked it off.

                “Let’s change positions. I wanna pound you harder. This isn’t fast enough.” He murmured, reaching out and pushing him back.

                “Hey!” Garrett called as he fell onto his back unexpectedly.

                Before he could comprehend what was happening, Gregg gripped his legs and jerking him over onto his stomach. Taking hold of his hips, he pulled him up onto all fours. Garrett turned his head and stared back as Gregg slammed back into him. Lifting his head, he let out a growl of pleasure as he felt his prostate bumped. Still holding his hips, his friend increased his speed rapidly and kept it up without reprieve. Biting his lip, he dropped his head to the mattress and looked back upside down His dick popped with every thrust, slapping back against his belly. The sound of smacking flesh reverberated around the room as the pace continued.

                “God! I’m gunna fuckin’ cum.” Gregg hissed back, his voice raspy.

                “You gunna blow it in the condom or you gunna pull out and spray my back with your jizz?” he asked, trying to disrupt Gregg’s concentration.

                “I don’t give a fuck.” He cried, his pace slowing

                “I wanna feel it inside of me.” Garrett whispered softly, but knowing it wouldn’t happen.

                “That’s not safe dude.”  His friend said, sounding disappointed as well.

                “We’re both clean.” He professed.

                “Do you think they had sex bareback in the scene?”

                “What? Who?” he asked, completely forgetting what this was all about.

                “You sure you’re clean?” asked Gregg, his voice shaky.

                “Are you?” he grunted as his friend came to a complete halt.

                He nodded as felt Gregg pull out all the way. Feeling triumphant, Garrett immediately rolled over onto his back. If he was going to get seeded, he wanted to see what Gregg’s face looked like. Dropping onto his haunches, Gregg yanked and pulled at the condom desperately. His face was hot and flushed, sweat rolling down his forehead. Garrett smirked as the condom remained on his dick despite his frantic attempts to pull it off. With a frustrated roar, he pulled it so hard the rubber ripped over the head. Without the suction, the condom rolled off easily.

                “Do it.” Garrett encouraged, jerking his own cock quickly.

                ‘’God!” Gregg yelled, reaching out and pulling him closer by his thighs.

                Using his left hand, Garrett reached out and gripped his friend’s dick by the base and pulled. Just having enough time to tilt the angle of his arousal downward, he plunged into his hot channel. They both gave a moan of relief and wonder at the bare skin. Smiling down, Gregg pulled back and began to slam into him. Eye’s locked, Garrett gave a whimper, feeling his threshold about to burst. Noticing this, Gregg knocked his hand out of the way and gripped his dick.

                Throwing his hands out on both sides of his body, he gripped the bedding. Feeling his abs contract, he shifted his gaze downward. Watching, he gave as grunt as white ropes of cum erupted out of him, covering his chest and face. Panting and shaking, he let his head fall back to the mattress. Gregg let out a cry and fell forward. Inside, hot liquid filled his ass. Loving the sensation, he lifted his eyes and looked at Gregg’s red face, his eyes squinting and mouth working furiously with inaudible words. After a last thrust, he fell forward and mashed their bodies together in a thick mess.

                Immediately Gregg pushed himself back up, looking down at his now sticky chest. Garrett winked as their eyes met. Shrugging, Gregg grunted and pulled his dick out of his hole. Flopping onto his back he looked up at the ceiling with a smile across his face. Wanting to cuddle a little bit, he crawled forward and laid next to his friend. Still breathing hard, Gregg went onto his elbows and looked over at him with a strange expression, then smirked and looked at a certain spot by the dresser. Staring at it, he could make out a red blinking light on a box. A wire ran down the side of the dresser and hooked into the hotels’ tv. Widening his eyes, he looked at Gregg in shock, then scooted back.

                Gregg smirked calmly and slipped off the bed. Garrett watched him, his eyes narrowed. Without a backward glance, he walked into the adjoining bathroom. Furious, Garrett got to his feet and walked over to the blinking light. Leaning in, he noticed that the wire was just a piece of string. The blinking light was actually just a small spot of a digital clock that hadn’t been covered with a piece of cloth. Turning, he looked at his friend as he walked over to him.

                “You didn’t think I’d actually do that to you dude. I would never. But like I said…I wanted to show you how a straight guy would act after being caught doing something like recording a fuck session with a hidden camera.”  Gregg explained warmly.

                “Dude!” Garrett growled, punching his friends’ shoulder with relief, “Don’t do that. You seriously scared the shit out of me.” He gave a grudging smile.

                “I told you.” Gregg leaned in, giving him a kiss on the cheek, “this was role-playing.”

 

                 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated


End file.
